Jackson County, Tennessee
Jackson County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 11,638. Major roads Tennessee State Route 52 Tennessee State Route 53 Tennessee State Route 56 Tennessee State Route 85 Tennessee State Route 96 Tennessee State Route 135 Tennessee State Route 151 Tennessee State Route 262 Tennessee State Route 290 Geography Adjacent counties Overton County (east) Clay County (north) Macon County (northwest) Putnam County (south) Smith County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 96.92% White (11,280) 2.63% Other (306) 0.45% Black or African American (52) 18.1% (2,106) of Jackson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jackson County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.79 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Gainesboro - 962 CDPs Dodson Branch - 1,074 Unincorporated communities Center Grove Granville Nameless North Springs Shady Grove Whitleyville Climate Fun facts * Politically, Jackson County was historically one of the most Democratic in the state, and it was one of the last holdouts in rural Tennessee, even going for Obama by 39 votes in 2008. Since then, however, it has turned overwhelmingly Republican. * The Gainesboro vicinity was a popular destination for long hunters as early as the 1770s, as natural salt licks drew rich game to the area. In the 1790s, Avery's Trace passed nearby, with travellers along the road lodging at Fort Blount about 10 miles to the west. * East of Center Grove is Cummins Falls State Park. Its namesake, Cummins Falls, is a 75-foot (23 m) waterfall, which is located on the Blackburn Fork State Scenic River. The park was purchased and created by the Tennessee Parks and Greenways Foundation in 2011. * There are two recreation areas in the county - Salt Lick Creek Recreation Area along the Cumberland River, and the Roaring River Recreational Area just north and east of Gainesboro, along the Roaring River right after it splits from the Cumberland. * The community's unusual name has attracted attention from writers. There is no agreement on its origin. One version of the name's origin holds that when residents applied for a post office, the place for a name on the application was left blank, and the U.S. Post Office Department returned the application with "Nameless" stamped on the form. In the 1982 book Blue Highways: A Journey Into America, William Least Heat-Moon reported a variant explanation in which the residents themselves decided that the community should be "nameless" after one of them said "This here’s a nameless place if I ever seen one, so leave it be." Another variation of the story was provided in a 1933 article in the Jackson County Sentinel newspaper, which said that a local official had initially sought to name the post office "Morgan" for county attorney general George Morgan, but the Post Office Department had rejected that name, possibly because the name "Morgan" was still associated in people's minds with the Confederacy, including Confederate Army General John Hunt Morgan. According to this version, after his first choice was rejected the official wrote to federal authorities that if his original request could not be used, he preferred for the post office to be nameless. The Nameless post office was established in 1866 and operated until 1909. ** At its peak, Nameless had a population of about 250. In addition to its post office, it was the site of a school and some stores. The two-room elementary school operated until the 1960s. It housed "primer" through grade 4 in one room and grades 5 through 8 in a second room. The former J.T. Watts General Merchandise Store is now operated as a museum. * The county's early records were all lost in a disastrous courthouse fire on August 14, 1872. Category:Tennessee Counties